Parking spaces are generally equipped with a vehicle detection device. When a vehicle is in the parking space, the vehicle detection device can send a signal to a host, the host then sends all parking conditions to the driver to provide real-time parking information. However, the present vehicle detection device has no anti-theft structure, so that the vehicle detection device can be easily stolen while in use.